Aventuras Pokemon: Viaje por Hoenn
by fusionfuego 123
Summary: Esta historia relata las aventuras y vivencias de un grupo de amigos mientras recorren la región de Hoenn diez años después de que un misterioso entrenador derrotase a los egocéntricos Magno y Aquiles y a sus equipos Magma y Aqua respectivamente y luego se consagrase como campeón de la liga pokemon.


Soy yo un chico normal, me llamo Edgar soy de cabello negro lacio y algo largo, de ojos negros como el ónix. Yo soy una persona de fácil enojar, me considero miedoso e inteligente. Siempre estoy con mi grupo de amigos: Juan, todos lo llaman por su apellido (Yepes) excepto yo, que lo llamo Primo (y el a mi) ya que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, es muy amable y un poco obstinado y valiente, es de cabello rizado castaño, ojos algo caídos del mismo color que el cabello es un poco más alto que yo y más delgado. Luego esta Melanie, es una chica amable, cariñosa y decidida. Es de cabello castaño claro, con las puntas teñidas de rubio, preciosos ojos color miel y labios muy rojos. Por ultimo esta Daniela, es muy divertida, alegre y demasiado optimista, es de ojos verdes, cabello rubio, es más alta que todos nosotros. Todos nosotros vivimos en la nueva Ciudad Raíz que fue creciendo muy rápido desde hace diez años.

Estábamos un día todos reunidos en casa de juan:

—Vamos primo, — Grite emocionado— tu puedes—

— Espera acabo con estos dos —Grito más emocionado que yo —otro más y ganamos—

— No tienen que gritar —nos regañó Melanie. Se dirigió a Daniela— no sé porque les gusta tanto ese juego—

— Yo tampoco le veo gracia— dijo la rubia calmada— pero si a ellos les gusta—

— ¡Ganamos, ganamos, — gritamos chocando las palmas— por fin ganamos! —

—Niños no griten, —Nos gritó la madre de juan desde el primer piso—Mejor arréglense y vayan a su compromiso con el Profesor Abedul—

— Lo había olvidado, —dijo asustada Daniela— Aun no me he preparado—

—Vamos ya al laboratorio—Dije apagando la consola—la reunión es en media hora—

—Si es cierto, ya quiero empezar a entrenar pokemon— dijo Juan mientras se dirigía al primer piso de la casa—Vámonos. —

Bajamos las escaleras y vimos que las madres y padres de todos nosotros estaban reunidos hablando sobre nuestro futuro viaje por la región:

— Pero si ya llegaron— Dijo mi madre— Listos para el viaje—

— Si— dijimos inseguros todos cuatro.

— Ya nos vamos— Dije— El laboratorio queda lejos de aquí—

Nuestros padres se despidieron de nosotros y nos dieron regalos y cosas para el viaje: A mí me entregaron mi teléfono celular y una gorra.

Después salimos de la casa y todos nos quitamos los abrigos que nos habían puesto nuestras madres que por el viaje se tornaron muy sobreprotectoras y seguido de eso nos dirigimos al laboratorio que quedaba un poco lejos de donde estábamos.

Después de un buen rato caminando llegamos al laboratorio del Profesor Abedul. Entramos y él nos recibió con agrado y nos dio un laaarga charla sobre los pokemon y nos entregó a cada uno la Pokedex, aunque no sé porque ya que anteriormente ya le habían entregado una completa. Cada uno eligió un pokemon: Juan escogió a Torchic, Melanie a Treecko, yo a Mudkip y a Daniela le entrego un Eevee.

—Que precioso es Eevee— Dijo Daniela, mientras cargaba a su pokemon—Su cola es tan esponjosa—

—El profesor me dijo que Torchic era variocolor—Dijo Juan revisando a su nuevo compañero— pero yo no lo veo muy diferente, de seguro me mintió—

—Si el profesor te ha mentido—Dije también observando a su Torchic—El Torchic variocolor es de un tono más amarillo—

—Yo quiero ya combatir con Treecko—Dijo Melanie— ¿Quién combate conmigo? —

—Yo combatiré— Dijo emocionada Daniela—Vamos Eevee—

—Ve Treecko—dijo Melanie—Usa Destructor—

En realidad no fue una gran batalla solo se embistieron y golpearon con la cola, pero al final gano el Eevee.

—Quede cansada— Dijo Melanie— Fue agotador—

— ¿Por qué estas cansada si todo lo hizo tu pokemon? —le pregunte a Melanie.

—No sé — Me respondió Daniela—Yo también estoy cansada—

—Tomen, denle esto a sus pokemon—Dijo Juan entregándole unas Bayas Aranja— Les darán más energías—

Ellas le dieron las bayas a los cansados Treecko y Eevee y estos se recuperaron rápidamente. Despues seguimos caminando por Ciudad Raiz hasta llegar a la ruta 101:

—Llegamos a la ruta 101—Dijo Melanie—Técnicamente ya empezó nuestro viaje—

—Sí, que emoción—Dijo Daniela muy emocionada—Ya quiero atrapar un montón de nuevos amigos—

—Oigan ¿qué es eso? —Pregunto Juan intrigado— Es como una nube de polvo—

—Es porque eso es, — Le respondí—pero ¿por qué ? —

Entonces de la nube de polvo salió un auto a toda velocidad que nos pasó por el lado y se dirigía a Ciudad Raíz, simplemente lo ignoramos, cuando después de unos minutos llega una cuadrilla de autos más, pero estos llevaban pokemon enjaulados.

—Pobres pokemon—Dijo Daniela— ¿Para donde los llevaran? —

—En realidad, no lo sé— Le respondí—Pero eran pokemon muy raros, vi a varios Audino y algunos Chansey—

—De seguro eran cazadores—Dijo Juan—Pero será mejor no involucrarnos—

—Es cierto Yepes—Dijo Melanie—Acabamos de empezar a entrenar y nuestros pokemon son débiles—

— ¿Por qué no vamos a denunciar? —Pregunto Daniela.

—Sería buena idea, — Respondí—pero aquí la policía no hace su trabajo—

—Sera mejor entrenar y liberarlos después por nuestra propia cuenta—Dijo Melanie— Vamos tenemos un buen trecho hasta Pueblo Escaso—

Seguido de eso seguimos caminando hasta llegar a Pueblo Escaso, donde solo había una manzana de casas y el Centro Pokemon junto con el Pokemart. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la ruta 103, pero estaba bloqueada por un gran lago, pero la ida no fue perdida, encontramos algo, algo interesante.


End file.
